<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pancakes and interviews (filled with sugar) by yoinomikazuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088324">pancakes and interviews (filled with sugar)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinomikazuki/pseuds/yoinomikazuki'>yoinomikazuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Rated T for swearing, august and chikage talk about itaru, august says fuck I'm sorry, heads up that there's a POV change but it shouldn't be too confusing, hisoka sleeps on chikage's and itaru's respective laps because why not, inspired by the elevator scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinomikazuki/pseuds/yoinomikazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Chikage watches the same interview.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August &amp; Mikage Hisoka &amp; Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru &amp; Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru &amp; Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3 fic recs in case I get asked again</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pancakes and interviews (filled with sugar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the one and only elevator scene, but ended up going places. I'm not sure how the correct gekkagumi timeline looks like, so this might not be correct. But the idea of August asking Chikage about Itaru was just too cute not to indulge in.</p><p>English is not my first language and grammar is tricky, so please forgive any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"August?" April lowers the book he's been reading to glance around the room, alarmed by a weird stench of something burnt.</p>
<p>"Yes, April?" August looks up at him from the ground in front of the couch. He's been sitting there for a while already, mindlessly watching TV. The couch could easily let all three of them take a seat, but December has decided to yet again take a nap, head resting on April's lap. </p>
<p>"Is the thing you're cooking supposed to smell like that?" He scrunches his nose. It definitely smells like something is burning now.</p>
<p>"Oh!" exclaimes August, immediately jumping to his feet like a scared cat and running to the stove while a colorful string of curses leaves his lips. </p>
<p>April turns around to take a better look as he maneuvers around the corner of the room they affectionately call their kitchen. </p>
<p>"Honestly, how do even forget that you've been cooking while still holding a spatula?" he sighs, smile tugging at his lips as he watches August struggle to flip something definitely too black to be an edible pancake. </p>
<p>"They take so long to properly fry and standing above them and watching is boring," he whines in response. After, finally, flipping the thing to the other side, he smiles, pleased with his work. "As a thank you for saving my pancake, I'll give you the first bite." </p>
<p>"You know what, come here, let's let that thing burn." All his sympathy for August aside, there's no way in hell he'll even touch that thing. </p>
<p>"Just teasing. I'll save you the best one," he beams. "This was just a test. The next one will be great, just you wait!" </p>
<p>Honestly, where does this guy take all of his energy from? Living under the same roof with him is like sharing space with a talkative, and slightly disastrous, personification of the sun. He's warm, bright and can easily lighten everyone's mood, even April's. From the outsider's perspective, it's almost like he doesn't have a care in the world, which couldn't be further from the truth. </p>
<p>April smiles fondly, watching August scrap off pieces of burnt dough from the pan. He's softly humming a tune now. </p>
<p>April recalls December once asking him what kind of song was that; August shrugged and admitted that it's no melody in particular, he just likes coming up with new tunes – maybe one day he'd have an opportunity to write them down and piece together. Even back then all of them knew it wouldn't be possible, they had already resigned to their fates, but April still can't help but feel his heart shrink whenever he hears the sound of piano and knows exactly what kind of expression would grace August's face if he heard it too – melancholic glint in his clear eyes at first and the brightest grin he's ever seen merely a second later. He's just like that, fighting his inner battles every day, never giving in, pulling himself together again and again and again. </p>
<p>April can't even begin to imagine what would his life be without August's lively presence and silly antics. </p>
<p>"Ha! This one will be amazing, it's so round," August says with unrestrained excitement. </p>
<p>"Aren't pancakes in general supposed to be round?" April rises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"At this point I'm not sure. They're trying to do everything they can to be as far from round as they can," August murmurs, eyeing his creation as if trying to give it a warning. <em> Be round or you'll join your friend in the trash can. </em></p>
<p>April has to muffle a laugh, <em> this guy is truly something else.  </em></p>
<p>"What were you watching that was so interesting you forgot about your pancakes?" he asks, glancing at their little TV from above his book. </p>
<p>(He'd really rather be working on his computer right now, but December wouldn't stop complaining for the rest of the day if he woke him up now. He's gently smiling now, probably having a nice dream about sleeping surrounded by little kittens. He's a true sleepyhead, even his dreams are about sleeping.)</p>
<p>"It's an interview with a local theater troupe. Apparently they're reopening their theater after years of inactivity." August comes over, picks up the remote controler from the ground and turns up the volume. "I'm no theater enthusiast myself, but these kids are<i> adorable</i>." </p>
<p>The screen is showing a flustered young man with light brown hair. He's stuttering and fidgeting while answering rapid questions, he's obviously not ready for, thrown at him. Apparently, he's their screenwriter and one of the supporting actors, clearly an absolute amatour, but August is right, there's something endearing about his awkwardness. </p>
<p>"I think it's impressive," begins August, "to write a script and play a role with no prior experience. And it sounds like fun too." </p>
<p>"It's all fun and games until one of them messes up and embarrasses them in front of the audience," points out April. </p>
<p>"That's the thing, you see," August smiles at him, ready to say something undeniably positive, "they're only beginners, no one expects them to be perfect from the start. They're <em> allowed </em> to make mistakes." His voice trails off in thought. April knows what he's thinking about. Their job is often a form of an elaborate act too. But they are no actors and there's no stage and no props. They <em> won't </em> get a second chance if one of them messes up. </p>
<p>He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes to mind. He's not good with words of compassion, he doesn't like them. There's no reason to lie to each other, it's not like they don't know better what awaits them. However, a distraction is different, he has mastered the art of it, and right now he doesn't even have to come up with anything creative. </p>
<p>"August?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"The pancake."</p>
<p>"Oh for <em> fuck's </em>sake." He throws his hands up and rushes to the pan, making sure to ruffle April's hair on the way. "What would I do without you?" he sighs. </p>
<p>"Definitely not pancakes, I'm sure." They share a smile and in a moment everything is good again. They<em> make </em> everything good. </p>
<p>August comes back to the couch a few seconds later. He stands behind it, putting elbows on its back and leaning down to cup his chin in the palm of his hand. They watch the screen is silence; the reporter is already interviewing another person - a gloomy boy with black hair and a mole under his lip. He's not very friendly and looks ready to either hide behind his troupe mates, or throw hands with the cameraman. Needless to say, August surely finds it equally as cute as the two interviews from before. </p>
<p>The next person is a young man who hides his face under a black cloth. He has an accent and tries to avoid too much attention with quick answers, which fails miserably. <em> Obviously</em>.</p>
<p>August huffs a laugh and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"They're such oddballs." Five seconds later he points a finger upwards and in an exalted tone states, "flipping time." </p>
<p>April watches him waltz back into the kitchen and this time flip a pancake successfully. August's face breaks into a self-satisfied grin, almost like a painter who's just made a final stroke on his masterpiece. </p>
<p>He leans next to April again just in time for the next interview. </p>
<p>This time it's a man in his early twenties who looks at the camera with confidence, gentle smile gracing his lips. His hair is honey-colored with light blonde highlights, cheeks round and eyes bright, their magenta irises definitely catch a lot of attention. </p>
<p>The man introduces himself and April can't help but chuckle in surprise.</p>
<p>"What is it?" asks August, quirking an eyebrow. "Someone you know?" he adds with a teasing note. </p>
<p>"I guess you can say that." How would he describe his relationship to that person best? They work in different departments and technically have nothing in common, but somewhere in the meantime, after accidentally running into each other a few times too often than logically possible in such circumstances, they started having short and rather pleasant conversations. "He's a coworker of mine, my junior to be more specific." </p>
<p>There's really nothing much to them, except for occasional polite small talk in the elevator or next to the coffee machine - each floor has its own, but the first time April asked him about it, Itaru claimed that the one near his desk works best, so sometimes he sneaks there during breaks for his caffeine refill. It's the only out of line thing he does, as far as April has noticed, and he's strangely fond of their regular interactions like that - they'd lock eyes for a second, April rising an eyebrow and Itaru, caught red-handed, sending him a conspiratorial smile.</p>
<p>"Really?" August squints his eyes at the tv, as if his vision wasn't perfect. "<em>Chigasaki Itaru,</em>" he repeats out loud, mischievous smile gracing his face, "I like how it sounds, tell me more? He looks like a real heartbreaker, so there must be some really nice office gossip, <em> hm?</em>" he asks with such earnest enthusiasm, that April can't force himself to refuse entertaining him for a while. </p>
<p>August runs back to the kitchen and quickly comes back, this time without his favorite spatula but carrying a plate, on which lays an almost circular pancake, and settles himself on the ground in front of the sofa, his shoulder leaning against April's legs, even though there's enough free space on his left. Both April and December are already used to these casual touches, he simply seems to enjoy the feeling of warmth radiating from other people. April would never admit that out loud, but he has a soft spot for these non-committal displays of affection. </p>
<p>"I'm all ears," he states and proceeds to stuff his mouth with a freshly fried pancake.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know much about him, I don't think anyone does, really." On-screen Itaru sends them another well practiced smile, you can almost see sparks flying around him. "He's very private and discreet, even though people constantly try to pry into his personal life. Polite, reserved, would probably easily blend into the crowd if not for his looks." <em> And his coffee-stealing habits. </em> </p>
<p>"His good looks, huh?" teases August between bites. He tilts his head to the side, scrutinizing the actor. "He really does look handsome," he finally decides. </p>
<p>"He looks <em> fake</em>," a sleepy voice cuts into their conversation. </p>
<p>"Hello there," laughs August. "Did you sleep well, December?" </p>
<p>December turns onto his side, apparently not planning to get off of April's lap any time soon, "I did but you two were too noisy and woke me up." He frowns in annoyance but August offers him a piece of his pancake he gladly accepts, which makes April start to wonder exactly how much sugar did August put in there to satisfy even the marshmallow-fueled sleepyhead. </p>
<p>"We've just discovered something interesting about April's <em> lovely </em> co-worker." He nods in the TV's direction. "And now he finally has to tell us something less <em> boring </em> than usual about his work." </p>
<p>December scrunches his nose with distaste and says, "I bet there's nothing interesting to tell. Who cares about some random person." </p>
<p>August chuckles and reaches out to ruffle his hair. That's another one of his antics. They aren't teenagers anymore, but August seems to forget about it more often than not. He's annoying like that, or maybe it's just his caring nature. He seems to naturally get along with both kids and elders and jumps at every opportunity to help people out, all smiles and merry laughter. </p>
<p>"That's exactly why I'm interested. These people April works with, their lives are so mundane, they have a routine, ups and downs, easily form relationships and equally easily break them apart. They don't worry about getting hurt or dying on a dangerous mission, they just live like it's guaranteed that they'll wake up tomorrow morning." He goes silent, mindlessly playing with the now empty plate in his hands.</p>
<p>April clears his throat. It's always better to stop him when he trails off like that. "As I was saying, when it comes to this person, I don't know anything. He never goes to any work parties, always finds excuses whenever someone asks him out and engages in conversations only from politeness." </p>
<p>December stretches his arms, jabbing him in the stomach with his bony elbow. When April looks down at him, he snickers and says, "So, this scrawny man succeeds in finding better excuses to avoid all these "<em>casual work gatherings</em>" you always curse about for days?"</p>
<p>April mercilessly flicks his forehead, which earns him an offended yelp, followed by murmured, "Rude." </p>
<p>August rests his head on April's knee and stays like that for a little while, motionless and deep in thought. April knows his mind is racing right now and he doesn't like that feeling. August is a worrywart and tends to start overthinking in the most random moments, though he always tries to mask his uncertainty with smiles, teasing and jokes, but they've been a family long enough to know better.</p>
<p>However, what leaves August's lips is free of any hidden bitterness, his voice sweet and full of warm emotion April can't quite comprehend, "I'm really happy that you get to try a life like that, even if it's just an act." He pushes himself up and beams at them. "Now back to frying." </p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Guys! I've found somethin' totes adorbs, you totally have to see!" exclaims Kazunari, stepping into the living room, laptop in hand and wide grin on his face. </p>
<p>Itaru doesn't look up from his phone, too busy ranking in the newest game he swore to kick Banri's ass in. Hisoka, who made Itaru's lap his new pillow, reacts with murmuring something close to <em> too loud </em> and waving his hand in a vague <em> go away </em> gesture. </p>
<p>Only Tsuzuru and Chikage show any interest, or maybe they're just jumping at the first opportunity to take a break from working on their own computers. </p>
<p>"Miyoshi-san if this is about my childhood photos again, I swear–" begins Tsuzuru.</p>
<p>Kazunari huffs, slightly offended, and shakes his head in disagreement. The last time he tried that, it ended in a big argument too many people got engaged in, and even Kazunari has learnt that it's better not to attempt anything like that again. For the time being, that is. Itaru is quite sure that if he asked politely, Kazunari would gladly share even more childhood photos and embarrassing stories with him. Times like these make Itaru feel truly glad that no one here has had the opportunity to meet his sister. Her urges to whip out embarrassing stories and tell them to anyone willing to listen are equally strong as Kazunari's but ten times more <em> malicious</em>. </p>
<p>"It's something even better! I've been working on Mankai's anniversary video to post on our website, btw it's gonna be totally lit, you'll see, and I've found the oldest and cutest video of spring troupe to ever exist." He puts his laptop on the table and points at the thumbnail. It shows the original Spring Troupe, standing in what appears to be the practice room, smiling awkwardly at the camera. </p>
<p>It takes Itaru a long moment to realize what he's looking at – himself, over two years ago, giving his first, but certainly not last, interview about acting. </p>
<p>Itaru groans loudly, "Please, spare me, I refuse to be a part of this." </p>
<p>He knows he probably nailed it back then, but looking at his own face, or rather mask of his own face, faking smiles and giving charming answers makes him feel embarrassed. He is pretty much used to hearing himself talk on video, it's hard to avoid when you're a popular streamer who interacts with his viewers a lot, but <em> taruchi </em> is a big part of him, <em> a real part </em> of him, and that person on the screen, that's a character he plays and frankly, doesn't even <em> like </em>. </p>
<p>"I might have to agree with Itaru-san on this one, some things are better off forgotten," adds solemnly Tsuzuru. Itaru appreciates his support, but knows they had lost this battle the moment Kazunari stepped into the room. It quickly turns out he's right when Kazunari, in true Kazunari fashion, ignores their complaints and presses start, setting the video in motion. </p>
<p>Chikage moves closer, suddenly interested in what's got them so exasperated, surely expecting some free entertainment. <em> Too bad</em>, Itaru thinks, <em> you've already seen this one. </em></p>
<p>The interview is a complete mess, to put it simply. They're stuttering, avoiding looking straight at the camera and often answering too quickly and chaotically to make anything coherent out of their words. That is, everyone except Itaru. When his face appears on the screen, he's composed and professional, speaking gently in his sweet like honey businessman voice. </p>
<p>"Way to go, Itaroon!" Kazunari gives him a friendly pat on the back and Itaru covers his face with hands. "This is torture, turn it off," he whines. </p>
<p>Someone tugs at his sleeve. Looking down from between his fingers, he can see Hisoka intensely staring at him, which makes a wave of sudden uneasiness wash over him.</p>
<p>Oh no, <em> did he wake him up form a nap? </em> </p>
<p>Hisoka rarely takes notice of him, and if he does, it's mainly thanks to Itaru's capability of staying in one position for hours straight, moving only his thumbs as he crushes other mobile game players, which makes his lap a perfect place to rest in Hisoka's book. Well, almost perfect. Too bony, according to Hisoka. </p>
<p>Saying that he himself isn't intrigued by Hisoka, by his connection to Chikage in particular, would be a lie, but he's not one to pry into other people's businesses, especially the most shady ones. </p>
<p>"What?" he asks curiously, hands dropping back down to grab his phone, his nervous habit showing. Without a phone to play with in hand he feels almost defenseless, and Hisoka's cold, distant stare makes him feel particularly on edge. By no means would he ever expect Hisoka to try to hurt him, but the way his stare pierces through people, the way he moves so fast and quiet like a cat hunting its prey, there's something dangerous and inevitable in him, and Itaru hasn't decided what to make out of it yet. </p>
<p>Hisoka hums and turns his attention to the person sitting on the other couch. Chikage doesn't notice his intense stare, or simply chooses to ignore it. Hisoka humms again and fixes his gaze back to Itaru. Chikage. Itaru. Itaru. Chikage. Like he's putting together a puzzle with invisible pieces or watching a ping pong match no one else can see. </p>
<p>"Hey. <em> Chikage.</em>" </p>
<p>Here's another thing Itaru finds interesting about him. Hisoka almost never asks, he speaks like he's giving orders, though the reason might be monotone voice. However when it comes to Chikage, that borderline rude manner of speaking becomes really striking, sometimes they sound almost ready to pick a fight, but it never happens. Itaru supposes there's some kind of non-verbal off-screen chat-for-vip-members-only communication constantly going on between the two of them. </p>
<p>"Yes, <em> Hisoka</em>?" Chikage throws him a look Itaru is too familiar with. It's the <em> what did you just say, do you want to repeat that </em> look he often reserves for particularly troublesome clients he's very much done dealing with. Hisoka seems to know what it means too, as he resigns to shrugging (or at least attempting to, since it's not an easy task when lying down). </p>
<p>He sighs, "Nevermind."</p>
<p>Just like that, a subject, that hasn't even turned into a subject yet, dropped. They must have done their telepathy thing again, right in front of Itaru's eyes. The thing alone is strange, but the fact that he feels like they have somehow talked (or sent waves) about him is even stranger. Is he bothered enough to try to press them for answers, though? <em> Hell </em> to the <em> no</em>.</p>
<p>"Weirdos," Itaru sums up, which, much to his surprise, makes Chikage chuckle, low and unguarded. It's an unexpected sound but definitely not unpleasant. </p>
<p>Itaru knows he must look caught off guard right now, he can tell from the way Chikage looks at him, mild amusement showing in the slight quirk of his lips.</p>
<p>"Aren't we all," he says. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for sticking through the entire thing! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>